


Partners in Crime

by PinkDolphin



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Chloe is only mentioned, F/M, Ice Bear is best bear, Love, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, The world needs more Ice Bear/Yana, YanIce, is that their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDolphin/pseuds/PinkDolphin
Summary: His mind wandered from topic to topic, from person to person. He thought about tomorrow’s breakfast. He thought about Chloe’s unfinished chemistry worksheet. He thought about his axe.He thought about Yana.





	Partners in Crime

The three bears sat at the teppanyaki bar, awaiting their food. It was a rainy evening, and the bears were glad to be in a dry environment. The smell of delicious sauces, seasonings, and meat wafted through the air. This familiar smell would settle in their fur and follow them all the way home, but it was nothing a quick shower couldn’t fix. The restaurant was wonderfully warm and filled with constant chatter. Because they were seated directly in front of the cooking space, they could see their dishes being cooked to perfection from a front row seat. They watched, transfixed with the chefs’ swift and expert movements. With a flourish, their dishes were set out in front of them. They clapped politely before digging in.

Tonight, Ice Bear was having a teriyaki eel donburi with cucumbers, pickled radish, greens, a Japanese croquette, miso soup, and rice tea. Ice Bear sliced his croquette into quarters and munched on a piece as he arranged the dishes into a more organised manner on the table. The croquette was crispy on the outside, yet soft and mushy on the inside. He helped himself to another piece.

“Hey, could you pass me the pepper?” Grizz asked, already reaching across Panda in an attempt to grab the pepper shaker. Ice Bear leaned back and retrieved the item, handing it to his older brother. Panda passed it to Grizz who slipped back into his seat, adding the pepper to his dinner.

Ice Bear took a sip of his rice tea, cleansing his palate of the potato goodness he had just consumed. He ate his donburi quietly, basking in the sounds, scents, and sights around him as well as savoring the taste of his food. The eel was moist and tender. The sweetness of the teriyaki sauce complimented the saltiness of the eel well. The rice was light and fluffy, presenting themselves as individual grains rather than clumping together. Ice Bear alternated between eating his donburi, vegetables, croquette, soup, and tea so he wouldn’t get tired from the same constant flavour. His mind wandered from topic to topic, from person to person. He thought about tomorrow’s breakfast. He thought about Chloe’s unfinished chemistry worksheet. He thought about his axe.

He thought about Yana.

Yana, Yana, Yana.

My, did they have quite the adventures together. Ice Bear had joined her ranks to earn money for his family. They were desperate, and they needed the money. Ice Bear kept his double life a secret from his brothers to keep them from worrying about him. He had been 20 years old, and she had been 19. They were young but they were skilled, resulting in a fierce rivalry between them when he first joined the gang.

Rivals turned to acquaintances. Perhaps... their skills could be used together.

Acquaintances turned to friends. They looked out for each other.

Friends turned to partners. Together, they were an unstoppable force.

And partners... turned to lovers.

Ice Bear was sure he had found the one. She may be brash, aggressive, and somewhat short-tempered, but she was skilled. Tough. Funny. Smart. She had a soft and sentimental side to her as well; one that only Ice Bear saw. She was beautiful, another light in the dark world he tries to turn a blind eye on. She never failed to put a smile on his face with her alluring laugh. And that enticing red color that blossomed on her face in those rare moments he returned her flirtatious remarks...

Yes, they were essentially criminals. Yes, they fought for their lives. Yes, they were relatively poor.

But they were in it together. They fought alongside each other. They had each other.

They loved each other.

Ice Bear swallowed his bite and set his chopsticks down. He grabbed Panda’s phone from beside him and checked his reflection in the camera app. His cheeks were tinted a soft pink. Upon seeing his appearance, his blush intensified, remembering Yana’s little comment on him being ‘cute’. He slid Panda’s phone back onto the bar table.

“Dude, are you okay?” Panda asked in a concerned manner, putting his spoon down and placing the back of his paw against Ice Bear’s forehead, feeling his temperature. “You’re burning up.”

“Yeah man.” Grizz spoke with a mouthful of rice and beef. “Your face is red. You sure you’re not sick or something?” Ice Bear immediately shook his head. His brothers watched him for a few more seconds before returning to their food. Ice Bear turned away and leaned his flushed face against his paw, quietly groaning in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. Please leave a comment telling me what you think about it!


End file.
